1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated helmet, preferably of the type worn by motorcyclists and bicyclists. The helmet automatically operates a moving illuminated display for warning motorists of the presence to the cyclist. The display, the controlling circuitry, and a power source are mounted to the helmet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of apparent near invisibility of cyclists to operators of larger vehicles, such as passenger sedans is well documented. This situation obviously leads to hazardous driving situations, especially given that a typical cyclist will tend to assume that he or she is fully visible to motorists driving adjacent vehicles. Yet the fact remains that motorists, while fully attuned to four wheeled vehicles, occasionally ignore the presence of cyclists.
This occurs under conditions of sufficient ambient light so that actual visibility appears not to be the direct cause of such incidents. Yet enhancing visibility or conspicuousness of the cyclist seems to offer one solution or area of improvement to the condition that now exists.
Solutions incorporating illumination of helmets have been proposed in the prior art.
U.K. Pat. Application No. 2,076,276, dated December, 1981, discloses a helmet mounted light for the twin purposes of novelty and safety. The lights flash in one embodiment, although no specific scheme presenting a specific visual effect is disclosed. The device is self-contained, having a battery cell housed within the helmet. However, switching is manual, and there is accordingly no automatic operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,210, issued to Akira Hanabusa on Feb. 13, 1990 teaches a removably attached safety light for a helmet having a rearwardly directed light. The device is self-contained, having a battery cell stored within. However, the device is purposefully detachable, which teaches away from incorporation of a safety light into a helmet. Also, the device is manually switched, unlike the automatic operation of the present invention.
A helmet adapted to display turn and brake signals originated conventionally upon a motorcycle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,736, issued to Adam Gouda on Jan. 2, 1990. The helmet is provided with external indicating lights located at the rear of the helmet. Wiring and connectors extend the electrical signalling circuitry of the motorcycle to the helmet for operating the indicating lights appropriately. The subject matter of this reference merely extends existing signalling functions of a motorcycle. There is no constantly operating, automatically initiated display of sequentially illuminated lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,669, issued to Yukio Yamuro on Oct. 13, 1992, discloses a low powered lighting assembly which could be employed as a component of the present invention. The lamps are light emitting diodes, which are selected for efficient use of electrical power, and satisfactory mechanical characteristics. This reference teaches mounting the subject device to a helmet. However, sequential flashing and automatic operation are not taught or suggested.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,187, issued to Robert S. Choi et al. on May 17, 1994, also discloses a lighting arrangement which could be employed in the present invention. The inventors suggest the use of their novel lights on helmets for warning purposes. However, the technical discussion of switching and of controlling frequency and duration of flashing is directed to control of individual lamps. Sequential lighting thereof is not addressed. Specific construction details of a helmet and automatic initiation of operation are likewise not addressed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.